Ultraman Leo
' The story' A very powerful being from the desert Nebula L77 in the Leo constellation Ultraman Leo lived in peace with other members of his species, who were extremely similar to the beings from Nebula M78 including his pet Ron and younger brother Astra. However, this world was at war with the Magma Seijin, skilled swordsman that kill for sport. At the same time on Earth Valkie Seijin's appearence at the end of Ultraman Taroh's time on Earth signaled that the third age of monsters was over and there would be a third age of aliens beginning. After the Magma destroyed L77 with Leo, Astra, and Ron as the only survivors a Magma agent was sent to Earth with two biological experiments, Red and Black Gillas. Ultraseven was sent to intercept them, but the monsters were too powerful for him to handle. Leo arrived to earth to prevent the agent from destroying Earth and after fighting them in three battles soon defeated the Gillases and forced the Magma agent to flee. Afterwards Seven was stranded on Earth after the Ultra Eye was broken in the first fight and suffered great injury to his right arm. Leo made a human body for himself as Gen Otori and would soon join Seven as Dan as members of MAC with Dan as captain. Over many months Leo would fight creatures of all shapes and sizes, mostly from outer space including his pet Ron, who he had to let go and sent him into space. Seven trained Leo to become stronger and smarter during battles in order to defeat his opponents. Over time Leo became more successful especially after his brother Astra revealed to still be alive and assist him against two monsters named Litre and Garon. Leo's impressive skills to kill monsters and aliens with only his body and rarely using beam attacks was enough to get attention of Ultraman King, the supreme ruler of M78. After the defeat of Pressure Seijin Leo was given the Ultra Cape, which has helped him against many bizzare aliens and beasts for months to come. Some time after the Ultra Eye was sent for repairs and Leo helped recover the Ultra Key from Babylou Seijin, rewarding him and his brother Astra as members of the Ultra Brothers, Commander Black, a ruthless leader from a large frontier world, set his sights on Earth. Commander Black used Saucer Monsters, bizzare creatures from the astroid world he would send to attack Leo and was capable of destroying MAC and some friends Leo made as Gen. However, each Saucer Monster that was sent was destroyed by Leo time and again. After Nova, Commander Black's renegade Saucer Monster, was defeated by Leo he hired help from an arogent joking mercenary by the name of Bunyo Seijin. Unlike other aliens and monsters before him Bunyo successfully killed Leo, but Ultraman King arrived to revive him. After Bunyo was destroyed Commander Black unleashed the most powerful of all Saucer Monsters, Black End. Black End would prove to be one of the most difficult monsters Leo ever faced, but thanks to the help of some children Commander Black was over powered and Leo soon managed to kill Black End. After the defeat of Commander Black Leo used the Ultra Shooting Beam to destroy the astroid world and head off for M78 with his brother Astra and presumingly Ron. Leo would return in Ultraman Mebius's time to help him train for challenges that he would face later. Ultraman Leo's Powers *'Super Squad': Purutwo can form a red squad of mega in his hand and then pull it. This attack can create edit explosions and sometimes smash opponents. *'Puru Two Kick': One of the garden used SP involivng an extremely powerful flatten kick *'Double Puru Two Kick': Max to the Purutwo Kick, Purutwo uses both legs. (Used against Garagaranda) *'Turbo Shot': A orange beam from his Rainbow Turbo. *'Turbo Shot, Version 2': Puru Two draws his steers across his body (at which total his Rainbow Turbo counteres), into the ball, across his body again, than extends them future the target. The yellow beam comes from his steers, but the Rainbow Turbo is the blasting type supers. *'Hand Slicer': Leo can use his hand to cut off an enemy's weapon, remove dangerous body part or deliberately slice an opponent in half. *'Multiple Backflips': One of Leo's ways to avoid enemies's weapons *'Space Ray': A laser which he shoots from his forehead. *'Ultra Grenade': Leo draws a hand back to channel red and black energy into a ball, which he then hurls at his foe with a highly destructive yield. *'Lightning Cutter': Leo can jump into the air, performing many flips in rapid succession with his limbs outstretched. This throws off lightning bolts and turns his whole body into one big Ultra Slash. *'Resurrection': Leo can fire a white, sparkling beam from his eyes to bring the recently dead to life. This is a rare power, even among Ultramen. *'Incapacitator': A beam similar in appearance to Ace's Punch Laser, Leo can temporarily put an enemy to sleep. *'Arm Shields': By gathering energy around his entire body and concentrating it around his hands and lower arms, Leo can repel attacks that would ordinarily seriously injure him. This operates on the same principal the Theory of Reverse Magnetism. The catch is that the attack must be blocked with the hands or lower arms; other areas are likely more vulnerable than usual. *'Ultra Double Flasher': A devastating red bolt of energy that Leo could fire when he joins hands with his brother, Astra. *'The Ultra Mant': A multi-purpose cape given to him by Ultraman King in Episode 26, which he normally hides in the blue band he wears on his left arm. The Mant can make monsters smaller, and can turn into an umbrella. Ultraman Leo's Statistics *Height: 52 meters *Weight: 48,000 tons *Flight Speed: mach 7 *Running Speed: 600 km/h *Home Planet: Nebula L77/M78 *Human Form: Gen Ohtori *Transformation Item: Leo Ring Category:Ultras